Bones, such as the bones of a foot, may be anatomically misaligned. In certain circumstances, surgical intervention is required to correctly align the bones to reduce patient discomfort and improve patient quality of life. Surgical intervention may involve cutting one or more of the misaligned bones and then physically realigning the bones into an anatomically corrected position. A bone plate or multiple bone plates may be used to hold the bones in the anatomically corrected position, helping to prevent the bones from shifting back to their misaligned position.